tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
George Dragonblood
Appearance George is about 6'03" tall. He has sandy-blond hair and beard with bright green eyes. He his often seen wearing studded armor with Iron boots, gauntlets and helmet. He has a scar over his left eye that he got when fighting the bandits that kidnaped Lilly. He always fights with a sword and shield he does carry a dagger for skinning animals and in case he loses his sword. Early Life and Childhood George was born on Sundas, 16th of Last Seed 4E 172 along with his twin sister Lilly to Aelao White and Grimar Kjisorsson. His father Grimar being a moth priest was barely around during his younger years. When George was 6 Aelao died do to Brain Rot, because Grimar still had duty to the Empire he was unable to take in George and Lilly instead they went to live with their mother's sister Eran White and her husband Trenola Catilius in Bruma. At first Trenola was reluctant to take in George and Lilly mainly due to the issues with his own children and his job as the captain of the the watch, however he later grew to care for them. At the age of ten George would later run away from home with Lilly hoping to find an adventure often hiding in the woods of Bruma. To creat some excitement they would rob by passers on the road. Lilly would be the distraction by pretending to be wounded or sick while George would rummage through their luggage taking anything valuable. They rarely were successful and would often get caught and they would spend the next four years in and out of the Bruma prison. Young Adulthood Georges later years were often considered some of his worst years. At 18 Lilly was kidnaped by bandits and held for ransom. Despite Trenola's best efforts to have him self and the Bruma guards go after the bandits the Empire would not allow it stating that it was not worth risking the lives of many to save one person. Infeareated by this George went on his own taking one of his uncle's swords and a set of chain mail armor. After about two days George found the bandit camp, he would find Lilly beaten and raped in one of the tents. She would die in his arms saying "May Talos forgive me". In a rage of fury would slaughter all of the bandits and stab the leader with a heated iron dagger. Two more days after this Trenola would find George at the camp holding Lilly. Lilly would later be buried by her mother in the Imperial City. Grimar would be released from the moth priest after going blind while reading the final remaining elder scroll that remained at the Imperial City. George would then move away from Trenola and Eran to take care of his father on a small farm just outside of Kvatch. Personality George generally has a very kind and caring personality; he has a good sense of humor, but will be serious when need be. Notes * George took the name of Dragonblood after his first fight with Alduin. * George has a total of six children five girls one boy only his son and youngest daughter are biological. * George crafted his dragon bone armor and sword however he left them in Sovngarde after his fight with Alduin. * The fight with Alduin took a heavy toll on George resulting in him looking older than he is * George's youngest two children Serana, and Erick were named in honor of two of George's closet friends. Category:Dragonborns Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Stormcloaks Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Thieves Guild Category:Companions Category:Dawnguard Category:College of Winterhold